


Look inside

by Funnybone800



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe OOC, Multi, OOC, Other, Self-Harm, all not rlly related i sort of go off my own headcanon, based off headcanons and shit, etc - Freeform, i might add shipping Hc's too but im not rlly sure if i'll even get to that point bc im a bad writer, ill add more tags if i need to, me waving at the 1 other person in the fandom 'hey', onneshots about zombies /humans and shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: First chapter is about the witch!





	Look inside

               Her hair fell against her shoulders. Letting out a pained sob when her body cramped against her, curling up in the hospital bed- the beeping around her. She wanted out- for something to change maybe… She shifted, looking at the door when her brother came in. He was sporting his signature staied T-shirt. But his worried look says he didn’t come here to just say hi normally. Sitting by the chair on the bed. Sadly though, she could barely recognize him.

               “Hey M’, Hows’ it hanging?” he asked, putting his bag on the side. “Doctors said you’re not doing so well?”  
               She stared at her brother. Not a word spoken by the two of them. She didn’t know when it happened, when it mattered- but she hadn’t remembered how to talk sometime during the ordeal. She’d slowly started to forget anything. Only bits and pieces hung on strings on her. She didn’t even know what ‘M’ Stood for.

               Staring at each other though, her brother could tell M wasn’t doing so good. So his question was answered. Her eyes were a yellowish color… they used to be a lovely bright blue- and her hair laid flat and messy. Her hands- were the worst part. Her hands had disjointed and elongated- the nails were beginning to look like jutting claws. But they weren’t huge, just scabbed and creepy.

               Barely even remembering the name of her own brother, M turned to look at him. Watching him speak. The sound of his voice was infuriating. “Well… I still think it wasn’t a good idea to lash out at the doctor like that… They said you almost harmed him…”       It was quiet again.

               M was still silent, she loved the silence, in fact it calmed her down. Or made her cry more, but it helped deal with the pain, as well as not having to hear so many words at once- , her body suddenly cramped horribly again. Howling out, Wailing; shaking against the sheets. Her Brother jumping up.

               “Oh dear—god uh—what do I do?! Get a doctor?!” M’ cried out and scrapped at the bedding. Her clothes. _Anything. Anything to make it stop._

               Her worried Brother running out to grab some nurses to help. They all rushed in- surrounding her. “Get ‘er down!” some yelled, “Morphine! We need morphine!” Others called. Doctors had rushed in too- but just down the hall another scream released. Some of the nurses having to leave to scamper off and try and figure out what just happened.

               So much was happening- it was so loud. So so loud. M smacked her hands around, yelling and screaming. She ripped the IV’s out in one fell swoop as she staggered out of the bed and sprinted- so much energy filling her mind. Pushing her confused brother out of the way. He wasn’t her brother anymore, she didn’t care who he was- She wasn’t M anymore. Just get out of the way. She ran and ran. She slammed her body through the window. Flying down, passing windows. She landed. It hurt- but only a little bit. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

               She ran, screaming and sobbing all the way…

* * *

 

               At some point she had found somewhere quiet. Shaking as she crawled into an abandoned shed. It was dark in here, dark, quiet. Perfect. And it smelled of sweet candy… She didn’t care why. Curling up on the floor and sobbing her eyes out. She stayed for days, forgetting how she even arrived here. She didn’t care, she just wanted to be alone. At some point the sugary smell had left, which only made her cry more. Where had it gone?

               It took a while for her to gain confidence. Standing shakily and covering her head.  Climbing out the window, the bright light blinded her eyes and she sniffed and sobbed. The welcoming feeling of a hot warmth on her skin, she began to stagger forward. Sobbing and walking, she was following a scent. She heard the sound of people walking by her, they were fast and quiet. Whispering stuff.

                                             ‘oh shit it’s that fucking crying bitch shut up’

               She didn’t care what they said, as long as they left her alone. Which they did. She wandered close to a lovely smelling place… walking. She heard other crying ladies. All sobbing and walking along. But instead of angering, it was welcoming. Others who felt the same. She looked up for once, still letting her now huge claws cover parts of her face. All the crying ladies she walked by looked up at her too. Almost like a welcoming ‘hello’ before going back to their own sobbing. All different shapes and sizes.

               She had seen some others too- not crying. Peeking out from rooftops. Or running from elsewhere. She felt at place here for the moment. The lovely smell, the other ladies. It was the perfect place to be alone and yet together. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She can’t distinguish these emotions anymore, everything made her cry.

               Everything felt so odd and new- so unfamiliar. She couldn’t think about the last few weeks and even know what happened. It was just pain and crying. She was so hungry, she found a small building, insides was sacks of white powder. She bent down and ate. It was sugar. She loved it. It wasn’t filling to much degree, since most of them were very empty. But it certainly calmed her aching body down for just a bit.

               When she walked out of the building, sobbing and sniffing. A light shined I her eyes- brighter then anything she’d seen before- Right in her eyes. Immediately she let out a loud growl, the light moving away from her. Once out of her eyes- it clicked off. Some figures were backing off- not crying ladies, not the other infected. She hissed and growled. They were too close- too loud. Too bright, and not to mention they smelled like food. She let out a screech, rage filling her body. Tears flew down her face, pain incased her body and she sprinted. Her claws running through the face of whoever she just hit. Pain was all she felt, but rage kept her going.

               She was a witch, afterall.


End file.
